kritfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kritant
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Krit Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse HI KRITANT, KRIULTIMATRIX'S BEARER. OOH, THIS SITE NEEDS UPGRADING. ICAN CONTIBUTE TO IT. FROM THE MASTER OF ANUR TITAN ALLSTAR CORP * /* Welcome to the ALL STAR Wiki */ HI, KRITANT ALIAS KRITZ ALIAS HIDDEN FACE, THE BEARER OF KRIULTIMATRIX. YA CAN VISIT ME AT ALL STAR WIKI. Ive GOT MORE BADGES THAN YOU! I WILL BECOME MAD SEARCHING UR WEB PAGE ?????? WHERE IS IT MASTER OF ANUR TITAN????1!!!!!#@@$%^&*() 15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)~FROM YESH STAR(MASTER OF ANUR TITAN) hi friends Pity I felt pity on you as you have best connections with the Star Wiki and thus I edited your pages. Only you can have the chance to be in Star Group. And upgrade it well. dumbness...is blind... r you dumb? hi kritz... check this knock-out move! TRY MY NEW XTREME GAMER WIKI..REALLY TOO Xxxtreme! ADD TO IT WHENEVER YOU WANT TO... FEEL FREE...and...make it feel... 'ALIVE'! hey kritz : 1.Kan pou gagne rezilta? 2.ki date lekol rentrer? YESH STAR 10:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) how did u do ze word graphics? hey kritz tell me how to change your wordmark graphics? only available at xtremeratchet.wikia.com hey kritz...boohoohooo...try new new .too good too good! Now Try the Xtreme Ratchet Wiki